


Trouble With Two Teams

by WriteCrazily



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bullies, Dick Is Angry At Bruce, No Plot, Teen Titans and Young Justice Meet, dick is confused, school troubles, small dick, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteCrazily/pseuds/WriteCrazily
Summary: Batman needed more than one team for this project. He needed Robin back. He needed Robin’s new team.He set out with a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ!!!!  
> Okay, I don’t know if this is cliche or not, but I really wanted to do this... so ha! You sufferrrrr.... unless you like this, of course, then leave kudos please! Oh, and Beast Boy is going to be a year older than Robin in this story, so in this case Robin is 14, so he’s 15. Got it? Cool.

The Teen Titans were sitting around in the park, since they had nothing better to do, and were happily chatting together.

Nobody was arguing, which was a first.

“And then - and then - oh god,” Beast Boy laughed hysterically, unable to continue. “She - she! Ha - I - I can’t!”

“Alright, calm down,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. “Nobody’s gonna die today.”

All of a sudden, Robin’s phone went off. He looked at the others apologetically, since he’d promised that nothing could get in their way of their day out, but looked at the caller ID anyway.

He growled in annoyance and stalked off, the other Titans not minding so much. Perhaps it was just a prank call, maybe Kid Flash was calling him again, or Speedy was being an annoyance, like usual.

They saw his facial expression grow more and more weary, and more and more angry. They couldn’t hear much of his conversation, but without a doubt was it heating up.

“Who do you think it is?” Beast Boy asked, ever being the curious one.

“I don’t know. If I did, I would have told you already,” Raven drawled.

“Maybe it’s someone from his past life!” Cyborg suggested. “You know he hates talking about it, maybe it’s ‘cause the people weren’t nice.”

“But how could Robin not like his family?” Starfire asked, confusion on her face. “I miss my family very much.”

“You see, Starfire, Rob is a closed off person. You know it takes forever to get him to trust you, and then there’s the fact that if someone hurt him after he trusted them, then he grows angry and annoyed at them. If a person who did that is calling him now, don’t you think he’d be annoyed?”

Cyborg was being truthful. All of them knew.

They, being the Titans, tried listening in, before Beast Boy snapped his fingers.

“I know! I can lip read, so I’ll be able to figure out what he’s saying!” he exclaimed triumphantly.

“Go on, then. Give it a try,” Raven said dryly, obviously not believing him for a second.

“Fine then!” He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. “He’s saying... they ran out of... peanut butter? Huh?”

“I wonder why you got that wrong,” Cyborg said sarcastically.

“Because he cannot read lips,” Starfire said, not understanding his sarcastic tone.

The other two (because Beast Boy was sulking) just shook their heads, Raven gesturing that she’d explain later.

The argument was growing more heated. They could hear a few words Robin was saying, and they didn’t sound good.

“What — I’m not gonna — you can’t force me to — Batman! No — I hate you — no!”

He glared at the phone, barking out some more words before ending the call and stomping back over to the Titans.

“Sorry. We need to go back to the tower.”

And with that short answer, he left them, going to pursue Kid Flash - though they didn’t know that.

__________

On Robin’s end, the conversation ended up completely different to what the Titans heard. 

It was a normal day, honestly. At least it was for him. There weren’t any villains around, nobody was trying to rob banks, Beast Boy was giving his identity a rest, it was calm.

He should’ve guessed something was going to happen.

He was just chatting with them normally, or rather, they were doing the chatting and he was cloudgazing, listening to their conversation, finally content, when his phone went off.

“Sorry, guys, I have to take this,” he said apologetically. He’d promised that nothing would get in the way of their day, but he needed to check who it was. Just in case it was important.

He glanced down at the caller ID, expecting it to be Wally, or maybe Roy. Instead, he saw a string of numbers. He growled, and stalked off.

Why had he called? Why then? He knew how he felt about him, how he felt about it.

And more importantly, how had he recognised the number so easily.

Robin supposed he wouldn’t forget it easily. The man had looked after him for years, after all. It would be hard to forget the one thing they used to get into contact with one another.

He answered the call, dread pooling in the bottom of his stomach, knowing that if he was calling him, then something bad must have happened.

“Hello?” he said, trying to salvage the last bit of hope he had that this wasn’t who he thought it was.

“Dick!”

Nope. It was him. Even without the - surprisingly happy - tone, he would’ve been able to guess who it was.

“Why are you calling me, Bruce? I don’t want to talk to you.”

“No, please, can you just hear me out? I know I sound out of character, it’s getting hard in Gotham without your help, and the team hasn’t been any good since you and Kid Flash left -“

“Yeah, so? I left for a reason, Bruce. And I’m not about to come back because you’re asking me to.”

“I’m not. It’s just - Gotham Academy.”

Fear struck Robin’s heart. Was Barbara okay? What if she was hurt?

“What is it? Is it Barbara? Is she hurt? Tell me, Bruce!” he asked urgently, almost afraid of the answer.

“Ah, Miss Gordon.” He almost seemed to revert back to his usual self, the calm and collected one. “She’s okay. Did you know she joined the team in your place? After all, you always have to have a bat.”

“But - why - oh, forget it! I never wanted anything to do with you in the first place, just leave me alone!” he growled, the change in mood sudden but not unwanted.

“I need you and your new team, as well as Kid Flash and Red Arrow - although I hear he goes as Speedy again - to come to Gotham Academy and pose as students.”

“I suppose there’s more to this than just that.”

“Well... Yes, in fact. The Young Justice team will be there too. We need double the teams, a crime ring needs to be taken down, and it’s inside the school. It’s a dangerous one, Dick, so we need all the help we can get, and that includes you.”

Robin was fuming.

“My old team?” he laughed darkly. “You expect me to think that I’ll just come bounding back to you because Gotham Academy needs help? As well as my old team and my new team meeting being disastrous, that means we need to know each other’s identities!”

“You already go there, Dick,” Bruce assured him. “Just tell them you go there, and after the school day you’ll meet with them with your mask on. They don’t need to know.”

“Hey, hold up!” he ordered. “I never said I was going to agree to this! I’m not just gonna agree to this!”

“Look, I never beg, but I need to in this case. We need you, Robin. It’ll be impossible to do it without you. We need the extra manpower.”

Robin could feel himself growing more and more angry. He just expected him to agree, even though he had obviously left for a reason?

But despite that, he couldn’t say no. The expression in Bruce’s voice was too overwhelming, too real.

“Fine. But just so you know, Batman, I say no. I still hate you.”

He walked back over to the team.

“Sorry. Meet me back at the tower.”

Then he walked off, intent on finding Kid Flash and Speedy to tell them the news.

He was sure they would be just as angry as him.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reveal their identities to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is a long time coming... im doing this on my laptop, so there WILL be more grammar mistakes than usual, lol. i just thought - meh, im chatting to my friends, why not do a story at the same time??

Robin ran as fast as he could to find Speedy and Kid Flash. When he finally did, he panted, hands on his knees, before he spoke.

"Bats - I mean - Batman called. This is totally not asterous - I mean it's disastrous. I mean - Batman totally messed with my brain," Robin groaned, pulling his mask off, revealing deep, blue, sapphire eyes. "Anyway - he wants us to go on a mission. I said no, but it's serious. I just - I can't - you know?"

Unfortunately, Kid Flash and Speedy had known Robin - well, Dick, for the moment - long enough to completely understand everything he just said.

"Yeah, okay," Kid Flash replied slowly, pulling his cowl off. "What's that got to do with us?"

Speedy seconded Wally, pulling his mask off too.

Dick looked lost for a moment, before a determined expression settled on his face, before disappearing, the space being filled with guilt.

"I just... I can't..." Dick groaned, shoving his hair out of his eyes with an annoyed grunt. "I don't want to - but it'd be unfair - and, ugh... The Titans can't see me like this! I should be the calm, cool and collected one, not the one who's the youngest and therefore should be acting like it!"

Roy put his arms around the distressed boy, pulling him closer to his chest.

"Just breathe, Dick. You, out of all the people in the world, deserve to act your age, but I understand if you don't want to, don’t want to be the baby of the group anymore. Though I’m sure Walls would love it.” Roy grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Wally, who flushed.

“Come on, man! I have a girlfriend!” he groaned, glaring at the older boy. 

“Really?” Roy asked, legitimately confused. “Who?”

“Er - well - I can’t...” Wally looked as though he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember the name of his supposed girlfriend. Dick just laughed, his eyes returning to their usual twinkling state.

“His girlfriend’s the one who used to be evil - that really pink obsessed girl? Jinx, wasn’t it? Yeah, I think so. Anyway, he managed to make her good - probably because he had a gigantic crush on her.”

“Oh... Yeah, I know who you mean. So...” Roy scowled suddenly, putting his mask back on, Wally and Dick following suit. “This mission Batman wants us on. What is it about?”

Robin frowned.

“It’s at Gotham Academy. There’s a gang ring of some sort, hidden deep into the school. We need to enrol there and find them. Which means... identities need to be spilled.”

Kid Flash looked at ease, while Speedy looked as though the sky were falling at that exact moment.

“Look, I’m not saying I don’t want to reveal my identity - even though I would prefer not to, but... eh... - but Batman just calls you and tells you that this is going to happen?” Roy grounded out, looking positively furious.

Robin looked at the ground self-consciously. "Yeah?... And I agreed... Weak. Stupid," he berated himself harshly. Roy glared at him.

"Don't call yourself that, Rob. You aren't weak, or stupid, or useless, or an idiot. Don't correct me! I know you were thinking it." Roy seemed angry at him even mentioning such a thing. "Come on, we need to -"

"Race you guys to the tower!" Wally yelled out, already speeding off. Robin snorted and Roy gave him a confused look. Robin gave a chuckle.

"He went the wrong way."

_______________

After Robin and Speedy beat Kid Flash to the Tower - "That's unfair! I didn't know where to go! I was lost, I was about three blocks away!" - Robin felt it necessary to enter the Titan's living room before the others, so he could explain.

"Okay, guys, let me tell you something. It's just - alright. Okay." Robin took a deep breath. The Titans were confused - this was the first time Robin had ever shown emotion in front of them. "The call, it was from Batman. Shut up, Beast Boy. Anyway - he wants us, and another team, to infiltrate a school. Gotham Academy, to be exact. And, well, to do that we need to reveal our identities to each other so we know who to look for if we find out what's going on. But... for personal reasons I can't reveal my identity. You'll probably find it out when we're at the school anyway, but I just can't right now. Alright? Oh, Speedy and KF are here too."

At that moment, the two other superheroes walked in.

"So... who's going first?" Kid Flash gave an easy grin. "...Oh, forget it, I will! So, hi," he pulled his cowl off eagerly, "I'm Kid Flash, AKA Wally West!"

Robin snorted at Wally's easy-going attitude, before gesturing for Speedy to go next.He rolled his eyes, just going along with it.

"So, I guess I'm going next." He took his mask off, revealing his features, and a scowl upon his face. "Speedy, otherwise known as Roy Harper."

Beast Boy went next. "I'm Garfield - I prefer Gar - Logan."

Most Titans snorted, other than Robin who kept a stone cold face.

"Victor Stone. Don't call me Vicky."

"Raven." Robin nodded at her, Raven was an acceptable name, one that would work if she didn't want to reveal her true name.

"I am called Koriand'r."

Robin hesitated. "Look, Star," he began slowly. "Most humans would find it suspicious of a name like... that. Not - Not that there's anything wrong with your name!" he corrected hastily. "It's just - how about calling you Kori Anders?"

"That works," Cyborg nodded.

Robin gave them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you mine. It's just..."

"You can't. I get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully not too many grammar mistakes... leave kudos? and comment? thanks. crappy ending, sorrryyyyyy


End file.
